Electronic devices that include a speaker are often designed to equalize pressure on both sides of the speaker to ensure optimal audio output. Some electronic devices that have been designed to be waterproof, however, may not be capable of quickly compensating for a sudden increase in the pressure on one side of the speaker with respect to the other side of the speaker (due to, for example, a user sitting on the electronic device, a user pressing sides of the device, or addition or removal of a protective device case). Such a pressure disparity across a membrane of a speaker may cause the membrane of the speaker to deviate from its resting position. This deviation (also referred to as a mechanical offset or displacement) may degrade the quality of audio that is output by the speaker.